


12 Days - Day 4 - Carolling

by Angie_loves_Sanditon



Series: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas) [4]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Sanditon, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Sanditoncreative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_loves_Sanditon/pseuds/Angie_loves_Sanditon
Summary: 12 Days of Sanditon (Christmas)Day 4: Prompt: CarollingThis evening I’ve posted less of a poem and more of a limerick. A bit of lightheartedness. If it won’t be lauded for its literary excellence at least I hope it makes you smile!@sanditoncreative #12 Days of Sanditon
Series: 12 days of Sanditon (Christmas) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572163
Kudos: 9





	12 Days - Day 4 - Carolling

[](https://imageshack.com/i/poUNi2suj)


End file.
